1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wheat breeding. In particular, the invention relates to the new and distinctive wheat cultivar LA7W08-1099.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous steps in the development of any novel, desirable plant germplasm. Plant breeding begins with the analysis and definition of problems and weaknesses of the current germplasm, the establishment of program goals, and the definition of specific breeding objectives. The next step is selection of germplasm that possess the traits to meet the program goals. The goal is to combine in a single variety an improved combination of desirable traits from the parental germplasm. These important traits may include higher seed yield, resistance to diseases and insects, better stems and roots, tolerance to drought and heat, better agronomic quality, resistance to herbicides, and improvements in compositional traits.
Wheat may be classified into six different market classes. Five of these, including common wheat, hard red winter, hard red spring, soft red winter, and white, belong to the species Triticum aestivum L., and the sixth, durum, belongs to the species Triticum turgidum L. Wheat may be used to produce a variety of products, including, but not limited to, grain, flour, baked goods, cereals, crackers, pasta, beverages, livestock feed, biofuel, straw, construction materials, and starches. The hard wheat classes are milled into flour used for breads, while the soft wheat classes are milled into flour used for pastries and crackers. Wheat starch is used in the food and paper industries as laundry starches, among other products.